It's a Mad World
by DisneyDreamer07
Summary: The Sawada twins didn't think life could get any more hectic than it already was. However, after a mysterious infant suddenly appeared on their doorstep, Tsuna and Tsuya's lives are turned upside down as they are thrust into the underworld of the mafia. (Rewritten Version)
1. Prologue

For a long time it had seemed to me that life was about to begin – real life.

But there was always some obstacle in the way, something to be gotten through first, some unfinished business, time still to be served, a debt to be paid.

Then life would begin.

At last it dawned on me that these obstacles were my life.


	2. Our Journey Starts Here

**Author's Note:** Well, well, well~! Here we are again, my dear friends.

Thank you ever so much for having stuck with me in the long haul and for also assisting me with the _many_ plagiarisms my previous story had been dealt.

Now, we start anew and with a fresh perspective to boot!

It's taken me a few years to pick myself up after a few hard falls. Thankfully, I've learned so many new things and experienced different trials that have helped mold me into the person I am today! Now I can approach this story in a far more mature fashion then when I first started out seven years ago. I'm very excited to share with you all my ideas and plots for Tsuya and Tsuna! Their relationships are going to be more involved and personal than in my previous story, so I advise you all to prepare for this wild ride! Heh heh heh!

I wanted to thank all of my loyal readers for remaining by my side throughout the entire trial and error of my first KHR story! Your wonderful reviews have helped me to mold this story into what it is today, and I'm so excited to share this brand new adventure with you all! A lot of the deep friendship that will be stemming in this story was inspired by what I felt with all of you, so please know how much your friendship and support means to me just as it does to Tsuya and Tsuna!

Now, I leave you with a very fond _hello again~!_

May you all enjoy the continuation of _"It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World"_

 **Edit:** I forgot to mention that the main account that I post this story on, is my Lunaescene account under the username GuardianAngel07. This is the only other account I use aside from that one, and I had to select my gamertag, DisneyDreamer07, because the original penname I go by was already taken for this site. Anyways, if you see this story posted anywhere else aside from my Lunaescence account (GuardianAngel07) and my FanFiction account (DisneyDreamer07), than it's plagiarized. Please do **NOT** support those people, and let me know if you see my story posted elsewhere. I don't want those plagiarizers to take credit for all of my hard work (again).

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ All Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters belong to their rightful owner, Akira Amano.

* * *

 _ **"The distance is nothing; it's only the first step that is difficult."**_

"You learn from your mistakes, you will learn a lot today..."

Tsuna sputtered wildly in indignation, his expressive sepia eyes widened comically to further emphasize his disbelief to the fortune that had just been read to him. The sight drew laughter from both yours and Shouichi's lips, which in return, only caused your beloved twin to spazz out even more. "This isn't funny, guys!" Tsuna wailed pathetically, his hands immediately locking into place atop of his head and further mussing his already chaotic locks of hair. A few more words that you weren't able to decipher spilled from your babbling brother, causing the airy laughter to slowly begin to die down (after squeezing in a few more good chuckles, of course).

Shouichi lifted his free hand to wave it back and forth, trying his best to dismiss his dear friend's despair. "Don't worry about it so much, Tsu-kun," the red-head assured with a genuine smile, "We're just reading these for fun. I'm sure that nothing bad is going to happen to you. After all, these are just quotes from fortune cookies...I highly doubt any of this nonsense is going to come to pass," Shouichi mused, gently waving the small red book held within his right hand's grasp.

Tsuna huffed irritably in response, narrowing his eyes at the sight of the fortune cookie printed on the cover of that abomination of a book. Puffing his cheeks out, the boy hastily turned his head to the right so that you wouldn't see his infamous pout when things would not go his way. Why did he have such horrible luck in the first place, anyway?! Every fortune he got either stated that something bad was about to happen or that he'd have a lot of work cut out for him if he wished to have a better future. Why did you and Shou-chan get all the good ones? Couldn't he get just _one_ positive fortune?! Is that too much to ask?

"Ah~ don't worry about it so much, Nii-san," you consoled your older sibling with a warm smile. The only response you got in return was a snuff of air, signifying that Tsuna wasn't buying the positive reinforcement you were offering. Giving a small, playful roll of your eyes, you left your spot beside Shouichi to take place in your brother's lap. "Okay then, let's try a different approach," you suggested, pulling out your cell phone so that you could look up Tsuna's astrology reading.

"You are at your best today if you're hanging out with people whose passions, interests, or visions support yours, dear Libra. Dig a little and you'll likely uncover something important today, particularly if this is done gently with a special someone. No pushing, just encouragement - that's the best approach now. You may be seeking to intensify the level of intimacy and honesty in a close relationship, and this may be achieved by clearing away impediments and blocks," during your reading, you felt Tsuna's arm wrap around your waist and drag you back so that you were leaning against his chest. Allowing a smile to grace your lips, you pretended not to notice the possessive grip Tsuna had on you, and continued to recite the astrology quote of the day. "You might discover a new way to heal, mentally or physically. However, by midday, there may be a hurdle or frustration to surmount, and by evening, a sense that someone is overshooting the mark. Watch for exaggeration."

"That wasn't so bad," Shouichi mused with a grin, watching on in silent amusement as the oldest Sawada twin wrinkled his nose in disagreement.

"What are you talking about? It said I'll have a hurdle or frustration to surmount," Tsuna relayed with a huff, resting his chin atop of your head while giving your waist a small possessive squeeze. "That hardly sounds like a good thing at all..."

"You're so pessimistic, Nii-san," you mumbled softly with a roll of your eyes.

"And with good reason," Tsuna argued, "Our luck isn't the best, in fact, it's downright sour more than half the time. We usually barely scrape by without something embarrassing or traumatizing happening. If you haven't forgotten, we've been labeled as 'No-good Tsuna' and 'No-good Tsuya' today. Oh, and we also had our lunches taken by Mochida and his goons." Listing off all of the bad things that had occurred at school today, Tsuna couldn't see how things could possibly get better tomorrow. It was a never ending cycle for the two of you, and he was not too keen of having to experience it all over again. With a defeated sigh, the boy bounced you gently in his lap, trying to ease the tension out of your body after hearing his lengthy explanation.

"Pfft! We wouldn't have to deal with this bullshit if we just retaliated..." you grumbled bitterly, feeling your right eye twitch in annoyance while your arms crossed stubbornly over your chest to express your resentment.

Tsuna decided to humor you. "Oh? And just _how_ exactly would we do that?"

Fire burned brightly in your eyes and you pumped your fists in the air and cried out in exclamation, "We kick 'em in the nuts!"

Shouichi chocked on a laugh after hearing your 'valiant' response to Tsuna's earlier comment. Oh dear Lord. The vast contrast between your personalities was just downright hilarious! The older brother was soft-spoken and extremely meek when it came to having to socialize with others who weren't in his tight little circle of friends. Whereas the younger sister was ready to take just about anyone on who dared defy or harass her beloved big brother. Hot-headed and with quite a Bard's tongue to boot, you were indeed a force to be reckoned with - especially whenever someone spoke ill of your twin.

Giving a fond shake of his head, Shouichi peered over at you and Tsuna. A smile slowly began to stretch across his lips, his cheeks flushing in happiness at the sight of his beloved friends. Gently placing the fortune cookie book face down on the small table in front of him, Shouichi's hand hovered from the discarded item over to the silver 3DS XL system placed just on the right of the table. The soft tapping noise that his index finger made while lightly bopping the cover of his 3DS had the desired effect of immediately capturing your attention. Your brown locks whipped around your face as your head quickly turned to lock gazes with the redheaded nerd. Shouichi could not keep his grin from spreading across his face, his eyebrows playfully wiggling in a silent message that only you could manage to decipher.

Both of your hands slammed down onto the table, starling poor Tsuna in the process as you leaned over the wooden piece of furniture to stare directly into Shouichi's stunning emerald eyes. "Are you saying…?" you began in breathless tone, your sepia eyes widening in disbelief at what Shouichi was conveying to you. "You actually managed to get your hands on one?!"

"It took a little bargaining and a few hard battles to _persuade_ the supplier to give it up," Shouichi relayed, thoroughly enjoying the look of sheer awe plastered on your face which prompted him to give you the answer you so eagerly desired, "however, I did manage to secure the rare item. So, yes, I managed to get my hands on it."

Tsuna had to quickly dive out of the way to avoid a head-on collision with your small body as you suddenly leapt across the room to your shared nightstand where you then began to frantically dig about in the cluttered top drawer. Papers fluttered to the ground during your mad search, garnering your brother's attention to peer down at the scattered papers. Shouichi had to hastily place a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter at the sight of Tsuna's face scrunching up in distaste at all of the failed math tests that were marked with a bright red pen to highlight the horrific scores for all to see. Sharing one quick exasperated glance with his childhood friend, Tsuna slowly got to his feet, stared silently at the papers with disgust…and then proceeded to kick the failed tests underneath your shared desk where he wouldn't have to look at those hideous grades ever again. Tsuna didn't even care that the flimsy papers were getting crinkled and damaged by his callous handling. Just so long as it was out of sight, Tsuna really didn't give a damn.

The moment Tsuna shoved the last of the papers underneath your desk, a red 3DS XL system was suddenly thrust into his hands, startling the boy for a moment before he managed to get a good grip on his gaming system. You had already rushed back to Shouichi's side with your yellow Pikachu 3DS XL, hastily flipping the top open and powering up the system with barely contained excitement. Giving a small snort of endearment, Tsuna turned his body and trotted over to take a seat next to you while also flipping the top of his 3DS open and switching the power on while Shouichi mimicked his actions.

Lights flashed across the game screen, 8-bit music filling the air as the opening credits began before slowly fading away to reveal the title of Pokémon X. Tsuna grinned softly at the sight, nostalgia filling his heart as his thumb tapped the 'A' button and allowed the oldest Sawada to log in to his previously saved game. Ah, that's right, Tsuna noted with a small hum. He had last left off on Route 7 just outside of Camphrier Town. His customized character, one that easily resembled his appearance, stood in front of a large Snorlax who had sprawled its giant mass of a body over the bridge, effectively cutting off the one path that Tsuna needed to cross. Staring blankly at the obese Pokémon that had the audacity to just doze off in one of the worst locations possible, Tsuna gave a small shake of his head and released a sigh while his right thumb tapped the 'X' button to pull up his team's rooster. All of his faithful companions were bobbing their little sprites up and down in greeting, instantly causing a smile to spread across Tsuna's lips. In the lead was his Whimsicott, followed by Shinx, Teddiursa, Braviary, Tyrunt, and lastly, Pyroar. It's been a while since he last battled with them.

A familiar little screech sounded, snagging Tsuna's attention as he turned his head towards Shouichi and snuck a quick glance at his best friend's 3DS screen to see Shouichi's Abra eagerly interacting with its trainer in Pokémon-Amie. That's right. Shouichi had a more technical team of Pokémon at his disposal. The redhead had managed to gather a Crobat, Scizor, Ninjask, Elgyem, and Golurk. Snickering softly to himself, Tsuna could vividly recall how frustrated his poor bestie was when the Abra he had been trying to recruit continuously teleported away just before Shouichi could even throw a Pokeball. It was quite the scandal when the usually reserved redhead suddenly belted out profanities at his terrible luck with the elusive Abra. You had taken pity on the poor boy and had lent him your Ninetails so that he could use _Mean Look_ to prevent Abra from fleeing — again. It was quite the glorious day for Shou-chan when he had finally managed to capture that blasted Abra. He had even dubbed the small creature with the nickname, Ludo, after Ludo Bagman. Kind of ironic, yet oddly fitting all the same.

Glancing over to his own screen once again, a grin quirked Tsuna's lips at the sight of a small female avatar popping up in his friend's roster. Clearly you had just managed to log on. Quickly sliding his stylus over his lower screen to switch over to Pokémon-Amie, Tsuna snickered at the sight of your infamous Ninetails visiting with his Whimsicott. His younger sibling had quite the unique team of Pokémon. Your Ninetails had been your starter partner, then you had managed to add Beautifly, Noibat, Sylveon, Dewgong, and lastly, Pikachu. It was quite an interesting team combination, yet you never failed to completely dominate all of your foes with your quirky little team. Thankfully, you have never once turned your Pokémon against Tsuna. There's no doubt in his mind that you would have completely annihilated his own team in a matter of mere seconds, but thankfully, the only battles you've ever had with Tsuna was when the two of you would team up and battle other players in a tag battle. While your Pokémon's specialties ranged within their power attacks, Tsuna's Pokémon specialized in powering up his teammates while also providing a tremendous source of defense. Together, you two made a great team!

Shouichi's role in the Pokémon realm played out a little differently than normal players. The genius much preferred to spend his time gathering rare items and filling up his Pokédex. Tsuna has long since learned _never_ to question his childhood friend's unusual methods for getting his hands on just about any whatchamacallits. You and Shou-chan had devised a brilliant tactic to help aid you both in your different journeys. You would easily gather information on the various types of Pokémon that you drew into battle or chased across the region (you were absolutely relentless during your quest to obtain Suicune). In exchange for your incredible source of Pokémon, Shouichi would happily offer his entire collection of rare goods to you.

A small little 'ding' sounded, breaking Tsuna from his train of thought so that he could peer curiously at your 3DS screen to see what exactly it was that you had Shouichi find for you. Your small hands were shaking ever so slightly as your thumbs quickly typed in a few commands to open up your inventory and select…ah, of course! Snorting softly at your barely contained enthusiasm, Tsuna allowed his gaze to drift over to Shouichi. The two shared a knowing look, smiles breaking out on their features. You had been waiting for this moment for quite some time. Que your fangirl squeals in three…two…one…

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~!"

…And there it is.

There was no containing the bubbly laughter spilling from his lips. Tsuna allowed his mirth to take over, his eyes shimmering in delight at the sight of your unbridled happiness. The source of your joy could be seen directly in your Pokémon-Amie. There, a little orange mouse-type Pokémon could be seen. Its lightning bolt tail whipped around wildly in the air to display its joy of interacting with its trainer. The adorable creature was now identical to the charm dangling from your 3DS. So, _that's_ what Shou-chan's been hunting down. A thunderstone, eh? It all makes perfect sense now.

There was no warning for the poor redhead, so he could only release a small yelp of surprise when you suddenly launched yourself at his unsuspecting form. "Ah, I can't believe you found it! Look at how cute Mickey is now!" Your loud squeals filled the room, bringing a familiar warmth that Tsuna and Shouichi have come to love and expect. Gently patting your back to assure you that he understood how grateful you were for his wonderful help, Shou-chan smiled softly against your shoulder. It was moment's like this that made his tedious item searching all worthwhile. You showed no signs of releasing the redhead from your airtight hug, and to be honest, Shouichi was more than happy to leave you be. After all, he cherished your hugs more than anything. Why should he interrupt such a glorious act of affection?

Tsuna could not resist making kissy faces at his best friend, taking immense pride at the light flush staining Shouichi's face in retaliation to his playful taunting. The two boys then proceeded to instigate a childish bout of making weird faces at one another in an attempt to outmatch the other. You had a perfect view of Tsuna's outrageous faces reflecting in the black screen of your television. The mere sight of Tsuna's expression taking on a look of sheer disgust before morphing into that ridiculous face Ford Pines made while telling his nephew that a Princess was beckoning to him in their RPG, sent you into a fit of hysterics.

"Was that too much?" Tsuna grinned, wiggling his eyebrows playfully after hearing you wheeze out a positive response before falling victim once again to your laughter.

Shouichi snickered, waving his right hand back and forth in a sign of defeat. "I concede! There's no retaliating to _that_ face."

Tsuna snickered loudly in content, proudly waving his right hand in the air before bringing his arm to rest against his chest while he performed an overdramatic bow. "Thank you, thank you. You're too kind~"

Shouichi snorted at his best friend's antics, playfully rolling his eyes at the over-the-top gestures the oldest Sawada twin was using. Giving your back one last reassuring pat, Shouichi shared a quick grin with you before allowing you to then go off and tackle poor Tsuna into another one of your bear hugs. The identical sounds of both yours and Tsuna's laughter mingling together set Shouichi's heart aflutter. It was extremely rare to catch you and Tsuna acting so happy and carefree. The stress and the anxiety that the two of you burdened from the constant bullying from your peers usually kept you and your twin so quiet and reserved. While others had cruelly labeled you and Tsuna with the term anti-social, Shouichi knew very well that the reason the two of you never let anyone else in was because no one else ever bothered to truly get to know you. If people could just _see_ the kind of person you and Tsuna were…

"Okay! Okay! I fold! Dang it, Tsu! I fol- HA!"

Tsuna's broken speech was drowned out by his laughter, his arms flailing wildly in an attempt to try and push your relentless form off of his body. You had a large Chesire grin plastered to your face, your fingers working frantically to dig into your brother's sides where he was prone to fall victim to your tickle fits. Your victorious smirk was quick to fall from your face when Tsuna's hands suddenly latched onto your waist. The devious look Tsuna shot you was the only warning you got before your brother turned the tables and pinned your back to the floor. Your delighted shrieks filled the air as Tsuna's fingers started to tickle your weak spot right under your ribs, sending you into a squirming fit as you desperately tried to buck your older twin off. Having long grown accustomed to your tactics, Tsuna was not at all deterred by your attempts to throw him off balance. The added pressure into his fingertips only caused your laughter to increase in volume. Tears slowly began to trail down your face, your chest heaving in a frantic attempt to fill your lungs with some much needed air. Tsuna could tell you were almost at your limit, his eyebrows wagging playfully in a sign of his complete and utter accomplishment for having bested you in your tickle war.

 _No…_ Shouichi thought with a small smile, watching on silently as Tsuna finally eased up on his 'torture' and granted you the chance to regain oxygen in your system. The little smack you sent your brother did not faze him in the least. Tsuna ignored your pitiful attempts to wave him off. Instead, the older Sawada twin easily pulled you into his lap, placing a tender kiss upon your forehead in a form of silent apology while letting you catch your breath.

Shouichi's heart fluttered once more in happiness. _It's much better off this way._

The silence that had befallen your group was snapped out of its serene atmosphere when the sound of a light musical ballad drifted through the air. Blinking in surprise, Shouichi directed his gaze towards the small crystal clock that hung just over your doorframe. The cute little diddy was alerting your group to the annual time that three of you had personally squared away for the next event. Wow! How quickly time flies, Shouichi noted silently in amusement. His right hand quickly fiddled with his glasses frame to adjust it ever so slightly. Whelp, better start steeling his stomach now for the next ritual.

Bouncing to your feet before the chime was even halfway through its song, you clapped your hands together in excitement, sharing a quick glance with your beloved brother. "I'll go get the popcorn!"

Tsuna didn't even bother to reply since you were already out the door not even two seconds after you had informed him of your intentions. Slowly getting up, the older twin released a small groan, his hands falling to rest on his lower back as he then stretched so that his achy joints could pop in release. Once he deemed himself able to stand without a hunched back, Tsuna made his way over to light switch so that he could turn it off. The moment that switch was hit, the bedroom was immediately bathed in a beautiful display of colorful lights. Shouichi hummed loudly in content at the familiar setting, happily propping himself up against the twins shared bed. Tsuna joined his friend's side, plopping down beside him with a similar hum leaving his lips.

"I got the goods!"

Tsuna instinctively held out his hands to catch the bowl of popcorn you threw his way before rushing over towards your DVD player. Shouichi could not hide his noise of surprise at how well Tsuna had reacted to your usual dismissal of the movie snack. Calmly popping a caramel flavored popcorn into his mouth, Tsuna peered over to his impressed friend, flashing a brief grin before offering the redhead a chance to snatch a handful of the delectable treat. Stuffing a few pieces of caramel popcorn into his mouth, Shouichi turned his attention back to your form near the television set. The screen flashed to life, commercials playing for a fraction of a second only to be quickly blurred away to the main menu section. Racing over to your brother's side with a skip in your step, you plopped right between Tsuna and Shouichi with the DVD remote held tightly in your hands.

"I don't understand why we have popcorn every time we watch this," Shouichi voiced his thoughts to you, his gaze locking onto the television screen to watch you select the episode that your group last left off. "It's not like we can actually stomach the stuff while…" the redhead cringed at the opening act of a very graphic scene of zombies feasting on the flesh of the living in quick flashbacks of the last episode. "Oh my-! Gak!" Shouichi's hands instinctively flew up to cover his mouth, his gag reflex working overtime at such a gory visual. Tsuna's trademark shriek sounded right after Shouichi's gagging, popcorn flying everywhere as the boy had flung the food about so that he could use the bowl to cover his head and shield his eyes from the show that was currently playing.

"It's not so much as a means of a snack," you mused lightly to your childhood friend with a small smile, nodding your head towards your cowering brother. "The bowl plays a much more common use for Nii-san during our _Walking Dead_ sessions."

Shouichi made a small noise of acknowledgement at your coy use of constantly preparing a shield for your easily spooked sibling. Even though you had roped him and Tsuna into watching this horrifically gory television series that your father had sent you as gift (what the heck persuaded that man into getting you _The Walking Dead,_ anyway!?), Shouichi would gladly sit through these…these… ugh! Gag reflex! GAG REFLEX! Tsuna's accompanied scream of terror did little to calm Shouichi down. Meanwhile, you were eagerly leaning forward, your eyes shimmering brightly in delight at the sight of your favorite character, Daryl Dixon, getting his screen time.

What a perfect way to end a Sunday night~!


	3. Let's Paint the Town Red!

**Author's Note:** Well, this was incredibly fun to write. I truly enjoy exploring Tsuna and Tsuya's relationship with one another. Throw in their nerdy childhood friend and we've got ourselves a party! These three dorks make me _so_ happy. They're just the cutest!

I'm sure you've all noticed that I'm taking a very different approach compared to my last _"It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World"_ story. This is mainly due to the fact that I'm focusing all of my attention on the characters' development this time around. I have a lot planned for these Mafia kids, so please sit back and enjoy their original story mixed in with the wacky happenings of the KHR realm. There's going to be bouts of silliness, heaping helpings of extreme fluff, jealous bouts, wary treading, etc. We're in for quite the ride, folks!

I dedicate this chapter to my beloved friend, **Magical-Tear**!

She's been a tremendous source of inspiration to me, and I honesty cannot thank her enough for always being there to pick me up when I'm down. You're a true friend, Tear-chan! Loving you _forever_ and _always_ to infinity and beyond, my Disney companion~!

I'm sure quite a few of you will be able to pick up on the hidden treasures in this chapter, so here's a big shout-out to those of you who _catch 'em all!_

Enjoy the madness that is the Sawada Twins' lives, my friends!

Reviews are _GREATLY_ appreciated, folks!

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters belong to their rightful owner, Akira Amano. All Ouran High School Host Club characters belong to their rightful owner, Bisco Hatori. The only thing I _do_ own is Tsuya Sawada.

* * *

" **Today you are You,**

 **That is truer than true.**

 **There is no one alive,**

 **Who is more Youer than You."**

Shouichi blinked in surprise, staring at his beloved friends in bewilderment at what he had just heard. "You two…are ditching school today?"

You gave a small nod of your head in confirmation, adjusting your satchel which much lighter than usual due to the fact that you had forsaken packing any and all school materials. The weight difference was incredible! Grinning widely as excitement began to bubble in your lower abdomen, you stretched your arms high above your head. "Hell yeah! Nii-san and I decided not to start off our week with a lousy opener by attending Namimori. Those damn assholes can find someone else to bully today – we're having a day off!"

Tsuna snickered, his sepia eyes easily matching the high levels of delight reflecting off in your own identical pair. "We've dealt with enough crap last week to top off our karma. We've officially _earned_ this time off, and we're gonna totally enjoy ourselves!" Giving a small pat to his stomach, Tsuna's lips quirked up to form a grin. "It feels so good not to wake up with any anxiety! My stomach's usually burning up right about now. Hey, I don't feel like throwing up, either! Screw school – we should ditch all week, Tsu-chan!"

Your eagerly clapped your hands together, your entire face lighting up after hearing your twin's _wondrous_ suggestion. "Oh, that's brilliant, Nii-san! Let's do it!"

Shouichi blanched, dropping his satchel and staring incredulously at his childhood friends. This…this was madness! How on earth could you just decide to ditch school for a day, no - an entire week – and not be worried about the consequences?! "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the redhead interrupted, frantically waving his hands to try and capture your attention, "Should you really ditch school? Won't Hibari notice? I'm sure your parents will be contacted if you guys are absent without an excuse, then you'd be in big trouble!"

You childishly stuck out your tongue. "Pfft! Hibari will probably notice, but there's nothing he can do about it. I doubt he'd leave his precious school just to chase after us. I'm sure the professors could honestly care less if Nii-san and I showed up, hell, they'll probably be relieved we're absent."

"Besides, it's not like Mom ever pays attention to what's going on in our lives. As for Dad," Tsuna's tone took on a bitter turn, his face darkening at the mention of the absent man in your lives, "That no-good father is never home anyways, so what's it to him? I doubt he has the right to scold if he hasn't been here the past ten years to help raise us. No damn right at all…"

Shouichi's stomach churned nervously at the serious turn this conversation had taken. It was obvious that Tsuna was still extremely sore about the sensitive subject of your father. After all, he had literally left Tsuna as the man of the house and disappeared for years without any form of contact. Granted there were rare occasions when a little love gift would be sent every year or so with a small postcard, but that was about the gist of it. While you did not let your father's absence rattle you too much, Tsuna had not been as forgiving as you. Then again, how could Shouichi possibly compare? His own father lived happily with his family, constantly coming home every day after work and giving Shouichi guidance whenever he could. Tsuna did not have that luxury. He was the only man in his house. It was Tsuna's sole duty to watch over his family during his father's absence. That was a lot of pressure to place on an already burdened young teen. No wonder Tsuna was still so bitter towards that man.

Having picked up on your brother's sudden shift in emotion, your right hand instinctively grasped Tsuna's left one, giving it a small reassuring squeeze to help calm your distraught twin. Reacting immediately to your loving gesture, Tsuna returned an affectionate squeeze of his own whilst releasing the breath he had been holding onto out of anger.

Silently observing the two of you with a pensive gaze, Shouichi came to a decision. Quickly turning on his heel, the redhead opened the front door to your house, leaving you and Tsuna on the doorstep just outside. Quickly racing up the staircase, Shouichi's sneakers skidded across the wood floor of your bedroom as he came to a halt at your coffee table. Sagging his shoulders so that his backpack fell of and hit the ground with a small 'thud', Shouichi grabbed hold of the strap with his left while his right snatched the zipper and tugged it open. Flipping his backpack upside down, Shouichi dumped his school supplies onto the surface below, not caring in the least the mess he left behind as he then quickly zipped his bag shut and slipped it back on over his shoulders. Racing back out of the room, Shouichi grabbed hold of your bedroom's brass doorknob, tugging the door shut behind him before he ran down the stairs.

"Oh, Shouichi?" Nana could be found standing in the entryway of her kitchen, staring at the winded teen in surprise. "What are you doing back? Is something wrong?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Sawada! I forgot my math book upstairs," Shouichi lied flawlessly, sparing the woman a quick glance. Coming to a halt so that he could perform a small bow to show his respect, the redhead then made a beeline for the door. "I'll be spending the night again - probably all week, actually. I'm gonna be tutoring Tsuna and Tsuya. Thank you so much for having me! I'll see you later!"

Nana had no time to reply. She could only watch the boy run right out the door to join her two children waiting outside for him. When the door slammed shut to signify their departure, Nana found herself frozen in place. Goodness, what was that all about? Sparing the door one more glance before turning on her heel and returning to tidying up the kitchen after having served you all breakfast. A small smile appeared on the woman's lips. "My, my! How lucky my children are to have such a wonderful friend."

* * *

 **M** e **e** t _me_ where the _s_ u _n_ l _i_ g _h_ t **ends**  
 **M** e **e** t _me_ where the _**truth**_ _n_ e _v_ e _r_ bends  
Bring _**all**_ that _you're_ **scared** to **d** e **f** e **n** d

And lay it **d** o **w** n when _you_ **w** a **l** k _t_ h _r_ o _u_ g _h_ **my** d _oo_ r  
 _ **Throw**_ _all_ of  it out _on_ the **floor**  
 _Your_ **sorrow** , _your_ **b** e **a** u **t** y, _your_ **war**

I **want** it _**all**_ , _I_ _**want**_ it _all_

* * *

"Ta-daaa~!" you gestured grandly to phenomenal display of food surrounding the small tabletop that your group was currently occupying. It had been your personal *cough*demand*cough* suggestion that had led you all to the infamous _Funtom Café_. The moment you had been seated, you wasted no time in placing a large order, much to the bemusement of your beloved companions. Tsuna had graciously humored your overzealous behavior, but now, peering about at all of the dishes crowding your table, your poor twin was having second thoughts at allowing you full reign of the menu.

Tsuna had been doing a pretty good job of remaining calm, at least, until three _more_ dishes were added to your already large order. Feeling his jaw drop in disbelief, Tsuna could only sputter incoherently before the waitress placed a dish directly into his hands, seeing as how there was no more room on the table. "Good grief, Tsu-chan! What did you do?! Order everything off of the menu?"

You laughed at your disgruntled twin's response, casually waving your right hand back and forth in a dismissive manner. "Oh, nonsense! I didn't order _everything_ off of the menu. I left a few of the drinks out, but if you're so inclined to have me do so, then I don't mind…" raising your hand to flag the waitress back, your teasing attempt was halted by Shouichi as he gently grasped a hold of your wrist. You snickered at your beloved childhood friend's knowing look, silently telling you to go easy on your poor brother. "Fine, fine, fine~ I'll be good," you promised with a grin, earning an exasperated expression from your twin.

"Like you'd really behave yourself in such an otaku environment," Tsuna mumbled under his breath, his right brow twitching at such a preposterous thought.

Propping your elbow up on the tabletop, you placed your chin in the palm of your hand, gracing your twin with a playful look. "Oh, says the boy who is currently drinking his _Phipps Marshmallow Cocoa~?_ "

Tsuna slowly lowered the cup from his lips, the drink having left behind a chocolate mustache. Narrowing his eyes at you, Tsuna carefully set the cup back down on the plate that had earlier been thrust into his hold. Your brother stared impassively back you, not at all fazed that you had called him out. Keeping his gaze locked on your own taunting one, Tsuna released his hold on the cup's handle, allowing his fingers to latch onto one of the large, chocolate drizzled marshmallows located just off to the side on his plate. Bringing the delectable treat up to his lips, Tsuna took a large bite out of the sugary confection, all the while maintaining his staring contest with you. Once he had properly swallowed after having taken his sweet time in enjoying the marshmallow, Tsuna finally responded. "For such a stoic character…Phipps has an excellent sweet tooth."

You and Shouichi burst into fits of laughter, banging your hands against the tabletop whilst trying your best to tone down your guffaws. All the while, Tsuna took another calm sip of his cocoa, watching you two laugh at his expense. It was all worth it, though. The delicious taste of warm hot chocolate sliding down his throat was absolutely _divine._

Cursing quietly under his breath in a wheeze, Shouichi lifted up his glasses so that he could wipe the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Lightly tapping his chest to calm his frantically beating heart that had been riled up from such an outrageous laughing fit, Shouichi turned his attention to the clear glass placed before him. The liquid was a striking red, filled to the brim with chunks of ice and two thin lemon slices. Grasping a hold of the cold glass with his right hand, Shouichi's left one carefully took hold of the black straw sticking out of his drink. Taking a small sip, Shouichi's taste buds were overpowered with the delectable taste of cranberry soda. Allowing a loud, satisfied sigh of content to escape his mouth, Shouichi peered down once more at his drink before turning his attention towards your patient gaze. Lifting his drink up slightly, the ice cubes clinked together, the condensation dripping elegantly down the glass cup. "Let me guess…such a flashy _red_ color, this could only represent one particular character – Grell."

"Wow! That's impressive, Shou-chan. You totally called it!" you praised your dear friend, clapping your hands together to express your impressment with Shouichi's precise answer.

"A very healthy DEATH " Shouichi mused with a grin, raising his glass to you once more in a silent cheer before indulging in the rest of his delicious beverage.

After having finished off his Phipps Cocoa, Tsuna had moved onto the next glorious chocolate confection that had happened to fall victim to his greedy gaze. Wiggling his fingers in delight, Tsuna licked his lips in anticipation, eagerly reaching out for the large, chocolate ice cream parfait. What a sight to behold! Topped off with bananas, cream puffs, crepes, and a glorious amount of whipped cream and chocolate drizzle – Tsuna was happy to be sinning with such a devilish treat. Jamming a spoonful of the sinful parfait into his mouth, Tsuna moaned at the feeling of his taste buds exploding in ecstasy at such an onslaught of sugar. "Gotta be Sebastian…" Tsuna declared though a mouthful, the only sound he offered to make before once again losing himself in his treat.

"Sebastian's Special Parfait," Shouichi confirmed with a grin, reading the title off of the menu placed beside him.

The dish that you had personally selected, was the infamous Funtom's Cafe Special Pancakes. Three, extremely fluffy pancakes rested in the center of your plate. Surrounded by diced strawberries with a few placed at the very top along with two blueberries and a small stem of basil. Melted butter drizzled down the sides of your pancakes, creating quite the appeal to your delectable breakfast. However, before you even had a chance to sink your fork into those large, fluffy pancakes, your brother claimed the first piece for himself. Cutting off a good large chunk between the three pancakes, and leaving quite the mark behind in his gluttonous aftermath, Tsuna stuffed his forkful of pancake goodness into his mouth, humming aloud in content. You stared incredulously at the sheer audacity that had just transpired – and by your own _twin_ , for God's sake!

"Nii-san!" your cry fell on deaf ears. Tsuna was far more focused on trying to steal yet another bite from your breakfast, thus ensuing the battle of all ages as you quickly intercepted his fork with your own. The two of you clashed with your silverware, duking it out like seasoned fencers. Having been wrapped up in your 'death defying' challenge with Tsuna, you both were entirely oblivious to the way Shouichi calmly reached over with his own fork and stole a piece of the Funtom Pancakes for himself.

"That's really good~" your redheaded friend noted with a smile after having devoured his stolen piece.

Needless to say, your guys' breakfast was certainly lively, to say the least. Tsuna had a habit of eating off of your own plate, pretty much claiming half of the food as his. Despite your exasperation with your twin's gluttonous behavior, you couldn't help but smile softly in defeat. You were far more pleased with your brother's happiness, it mattered more than getting your fair share of delectable goodies. Willingly allowing Tsuna to have as much of your food as he wished, it wasn't long before the three of you had successfully cleaned all of your plates and gracefully took your leave – not before you and Shouichi bombarded the gift shop, that is.

"Do you guys really need to spend any more money here?" Tsuna asked in amusement, standing off to the side while his sepia eyes watched you and Shouichi fawn over the _Kuroshitsuji_ merchandise.

"Look at how cute this is, Nii-san!" You squealed, holding up a blue tumbler decorated with the Funtom Café's logo. You were such a sucker for anything that had a Funtom Rabbit etched on its design. Shaking his head fondly at your adorable weakness, Tsuna chuckled in defeat, watching on as you continued to further build your growing collection.

"These will make a great addition to our tea parties!" Shouichi insisted with an excited grin, eagerly showing off two plastic tins to your bemused twin. In Shouichi's left hand was a black and white tin labeled Funtom Café Tea. In his right hand was a tin decorated with the two main characters of _Kuroshitsuji_ , and contained an assortment of delicious cookies. Tsuna arched a brow in amusement, watching Shouichi hastily make his way over to the cashier, all the while babbling about using his items at the next tea party he hosted for you and your beloved brother.

Turning his head to face you once more, Tsuna felt his jaw dropping at the armful of goodies you had snatched up. "Tsuya!" the laughter spilled past Tsuna's lips before he could stop himself. Playfully crossing his arms over his chest, your twin 'attempted' to be the voice of reason. "Do you honestly need _all_ that?" Tsuna stood firm, keeping his face neutral despite the adorable pout you shot his way. Your excuses for your overzealous binge ranged from how cute the artwork was on the cup coasters, to the butler apron that you simply HAD to have, the various buttons displaying different characters amongst them, and lastly, that blue tumbler that you could not bear to part with.

Giving a small roll of his eyes, Tsuna released a snuff of air, turning on his heel to approach the cashier just as Shouichi stuffed his purchases into his backpack. Pulling his wallet out of his back pocket, Tsuna slapped the total amount for your merchandise onto the countertop, trying his best not to topple over as you suddenly tackled him from behind and squealed your overexcited thanks. The cashier giggled quietly at your brother's incredible knack for supporting your frame and overzealous behavior whilst keeping a straight face and holding his left hand out to receive the receipt.

Let it never be said that your brother was not widely responsible for being the sole spender on all of your grand collectibles.

* * *

 _Bring_ your **s** e **c** r **e** t **s** , _bring_ your **scars**  
 _Bring_ your _**glory**_ , _all_ you **a** r **e**  
 _Bring_ your **d** a **y** l **i** g **h** t, _bring_ your _**dark**_  
Share _your_ **s** i **l** e **n** c **e**  
 _A_ n _d_ **u** n **p** a **c** k _your_ **heart**

Show _**me**_ _s_ o _m_ e _t_ h _i_ n _g_ the  rest **never** _see_  
 **Give** _me_ all that _you_ _**hope**_ to **r** e **c** e **i** v **e**  
Your deepest **regret** _dies_ with _**me**_

* * *

"This…" Shouichi mumbled, standing between you and Tsuna, phone in hand with lights flashing brilliantly across his screen to indicate that you had all reached the appropriate target. Women - both customers and saleswomen alike - hustled about, oblivious to your stationary group, lingering cautiously just outside the chaotic realm that your group had absolutely _no_ interest in passing by. Hell, you had all avoided it quite nicely for the past ten years, but now…now there was a reason as to why the three of you were currently trying to psyche yourselves up before entering the fray. Giving a small shake of his head, Shouichi directed his attention to Tsuna, a young man who easily looked just as conflicted as his childhood friend. "This…" Shouichi began once more, gesturing with a quick nod of his head towards the source of pandemonium, "…is it _really_ worth THIS!?"

Your phones simultaneously beeped aloud, lights flashing wildly before a small screen popped up to show the source that had originally drawn you three here was within walking distance – just a few steps away! Both boys directed their gazes towards you, watching your eyes light up with that brilliant determination you were renowned for. Taking a calming, deep breath, you steeled yourself for what was to come. How could you honestly call yourself the BEST if you weren't willing to go outside your comfort zone?! Tightening your grasp on your cell phone, you strengthened your resolve, ready to commit yourself 100% to your quest to catch them all. "Nii-san, I'm going after it!"

Tsuna sputtered in response, his eyes widening in disbelief after hearing your ludicrous declaration. "Are you _insane?!_ " your brother turned to face you, waving his left hand towards the horrific ordeal you'd have to persevere through in order to get what you wanted. "You'd suffocate before you even find it!"

You held up your phone, shoving the screen into Tsuna's face so that he could peer at the silhouette displayed across your screen. "Nii-san, that's a motherfucking Arcanine! I am NOT letting this Pokémon slip past me! Do you have any idea how many Growlithes I've caught, yet I _still_ don't even have a _quarter_ of the candies that's required to evolve them into an Arcanine – and there's one RIGHT THERE!" You turned your attention to Shouichi, ready to appeal to his nerdy side in order to have him side with you on your decision. "Shou-chan, don't you want to fill up your Pokédex before the next generation is released?!"

Your reasoning appeared to have had a positive effect on your redheaded companion. Grinning widely in victory, you honestly were not even the least bit guilty at having dragged Shouichi down with you so that he could now feel the possessive need to find that Arcanine just as badly as you did. Your friend's pitiful groans of defeat did not hinder your spirit, your gaze darting back once more to your beloved twin, determined to have him join you by your side on this suicidal mission. Throwing his head back and whining in despair, Tsuna conceded to your wishes, throwing the towel in to join this blasted fool's errand. Spinning on your heel, you placed your hands on your hips, staring defiantly at the location you all would have to brave through. You'd have to be quick, if you all lingered too long, you'd surely pass out! This was a get-in and then get the fuck-out objective!

Tsuna stared woefully at the _Perfume Department_ sign hanging above. Neon lights flashing obnoxiously, drawing customers into this pitfall straight from hell. Shuddering at the cluster of middle-aged woman stationed at their designated brand sections, Tsuna tried his best to quell his growing anxiety, his senses already steeling for the unfathomable torture that was about to ensue. _Do this for Tsuya! Do this for Tsuya! Do this for Tsuya!_ Tsuna chanted the mantra in his mind, tightening his grip on his cellphone as the theme for Pokémon GO softly drifted through the air before becoming lost to the horrendous screeches from the saleswomen.

"…Ready," Shouichi gulped, frantically wiping his sweaty palms against the fabric of his pants.

"…Set," you continued, shifting from foot to foot, ready to bolt the moment your twin ushered the trigger word.

"…GO!" Tsuna wailed in despair, rushing into the battle zone while expertly dodging a saleswoman set up by the _Chanel_ booth. She had tried to get your brother to sample the perfume, even attempting to spray your twin as he barreled by, but Tsuna's natural flight reflexes granted him the keen ability to twirl out of harm's way. His panicked cries pierced through the air, quickly followed by his high pitched shrieks. Though his tactics were…unorthodox, it was nonetheless effective, startling a few saleswomen and preventing them from spraying him with their overpowering products. Tsuna was doing a damn good job of keeping himself in the clear, at least until he had the unfortunate happenstance to run by the _DIOR_ section. Having glued his eyes to his cell phone to see if that elusive Arcanine had popped up on his map yet was Tsuna's downfall. He did not see the saleswoman arm reaching out until it was too late.

Tsuna gagged loudly, nearly dropping his phone as his hands instantly flew up to cover his poor assaulted nostrils. His eyes watered, head spinning whilst his sense of smell was completely bombarded with the stench of spicy pomegranate, raspberry…and whatever else was in that godforsaken musk of _death!_ Stumbling slightly across the tiled floor, Tsuna fought to keep his bearings, gagging excessively whilst his pride was chipped due to the fact that stupid saleswoman had blasted him with a fragrance specifically garnered for _women._ Her sales tactics were atrocious! Gah!

"I'm allergic! I'm allergic!" Shouichi screeched, darting past saleswomen and under mists of sprayed perfume. For the love of all things holy, Shouichi felt like he was reenacting the goddamn Matrix! Shit, _shit,_ **shit!** Shouichi threw himself to the floor, having just _narrowly_ dodged a persistent saleswoman who had almost thrown herself over the countertop of the _Calvin Klein_ section, desperate to have this young man sample the perfume. Sliding across the tile, Shouichi's hands scrambled to push himself up, his heart hammering wildly as he frantically jumped back onto his feet, racing off once more. "I'm ALLERGIC!" the words belted from Shouichi's lips, his hands slapping together to form the symbol of the cross to ward of the saleswomen at _Beckham_. "Are you TRYING to get a lawsuit slapped on you?! I said I'm ALLERGIC!"

Your gaze was becoming fuzzy, a result caused by having been blasted full force by _three_ types of different perfumes that were clearly NOT meant to mix! Figures blurred together, causing you to almost smash straight into a pillar, but you twirled the other way after having caught sight of an arm reaching out with a spray bottle in hand. Fool you once, shame on you, fool you twice - well fuck you! Fool you thrice and that's the last straw. A fourth?! Oh _hell_ **no!** Grinding your teeth together, you continued to push forward, determined to see this through until the bitter end. Ugh! The overpowering stench of blueberries, sweet pea, and jasmine were making you extremely nauseas. What a terrible combination! This heavy musk should never be mixed! Gagging at the terrible stench invading your sense of smell, you directed your watery gaze towards your cell, crying internally in despair at the mocking sight of Arcanine's silhouette still visible on the screen. This damn bastard was going to be a war trophy when all this was said and done!

The sound of your brother's repulsed gags was a clear indication that he was having absolutely no luck finding Arcanine during his personal dash in hell. At this rate, that blasted Pokémon's respawn time was about to expire! Cursing wildly in your mind, your resolve was just at its breaking point when a sudden cry filled the air, easily capturing both yours and Tsuna's attention.

"I found it! I _fucking_ found it! It's by _GUCCI!_ It's by _GUCCIIIIIII!_ "

Shouichi's wails could be heard over the bustle of the _Perfume Department_ , his exclamation immediately filling you once more with an overwhelming amount of determination that had originally been coursing through your veins before having been blasted full-face with these horrendous scents. Stumbling to a complete stop, you whipped your head to the right, your sepia eyes latching on eagerly to the neon _GUCCI_ sign hanging overhead just a few counters away. A blur of plaid raced past you, the mere sight brought an instant grin to your face and set your heart all aflutter. Taking a large, deep breath of air, you lunged your body into motion, rushing to follow after your beloved twin. Quickly falling into step with Tsuna, the two of you shared a knowing glance. Simultaneously jamming your index fingers repeatedly onto the Arcanine avatar that had miraculously appeared on both of your Poké Maps upon nearing the _GUCCI_ brand section, the Pokémon successfully uploaded onto your phone's screen in a glorious burst of orange flames.

"Just snag it and go! SNAG IT and GO!" Shouichi shrieked, having just narrowly dodged the insanely persistent saleswoman frantically attempting to spray you all with her perfume.

Your childhood friend joined you on your left side, now fleeing in earnest from this godforsaken environment. Neither you, Tsuna, nor Shouichi even _attempted_ to avoid the ghastly puffs of suffocating fragrances whilst heading towards the exit. Instead, your attention was entirely focused on the Arcanine on your phone's screen. The three of you cursed vividly in sync, chucking Poké Balls like crazy. The Pokémon's CP was 842, and it was clear that it had no intention of being caught so easily. Having long grown accustomed to having to deal with such fickle Pokémon, you opened your inventory, hastily switching your Poké Balls into Great Balls and chucking a Razz Berry at the temperamental Pokémon. Arcanine had devoured and denied six Razz Berries whilst purposefully wasting seven of your Great Balls before _finally_ relenting and allowing itself to be caught. The glorious sound of your Great Ball dinging proudly at having maintained the powerful Pokémon within its confinement was music to your ears.

"Tsuya…" your brother's weary tone filtered through your ears. Already knowing what your twin was requesting without even having to voice it, you held your arms out, catching your poor sibling when his legs gave out on him due to the sheer relief wracking through his body upon having caught Arcanine. Not even caring that he was dumping his entire bodyweight onto your smaller frame, Tsuna threw his head back, resting it upon your shoulder while sparing you an exasperated stare. "…Drag me to a bench, would you? I can't feel my legs anymore."

Snorting endearingly at your beloved twin's overdramatic antics, you gave his body an affectionate squeeze, nuzzling your face in Tsuna's silky locks. Humming softly in confirmation, you began your task of dragging your deadweight twin towards a secluded bench located off to the side just past the escalator leading up towards the second level. Shouichi's pained wheezes could be heard as the boy followed your suit, slowly trudging after you on shaky legs. Gently setting your brother down to sit upon the black metal bench, you allowed Tsuna to tug you down by his side. Wrapping his arm possessively around your waist, Tsuna glared wearily at the illuminated screen of his cellphone where his Arcanine was displayed proudly in his Pokémon Roster. Shouichi slumped down beside Tsuna, groaning at the feeling of his legs finally giving out on him. The three of you took a few minutes to regain your breath. Once your breathing had finally slowed down and your heartbeats were no longer racing a mile a minute, the three of you shared fatigued but happy stares. Resting your head on your brother's shoulder, you watched Tsuna's right thumb skillfully type out the new nickname for his Arcanine.

"…Hades?" you mused, lifting your head so that you could look your twin in the eye. Tsuna's stare was completely impassive, his face void of any emotion. Jamming his thumb onto the 'ok' button to successfully rename his Pokémon, Tsuna turned to shoot an annoyed glare at his Arcanine when it roared happily.

"This bastard took us into the lowest depths of _hell_ to get him," Tsuna grumbled bitterly, giving his phone a small shake to address said Pokémon. "It's only fitting to give him this name. What kind of SICK person plants such a rare Pokémon to spawn in literally the WORST area ever?!"

"It could have been spawned somewhere even _worse…_ " Shouichi mused tiredly, inputting his own nickname for his newly acquired Pokémon.

Tsuna snorted in disagreement.

"It could have been spawned in the lingerie store," you supplied nonchalantly, eyes locked on your own phone screen whilst typing in the name _Zuko_ for your Arcanine.

Tsuna's entire body went rigid, his eyes widening in horror at the establishment you had just listed as a more horrendous spawning location for rare Pokémon. Frantically flitting his eyes over to your own calm pair, Tsuna's cell slipped entirely from his hands as the boy latched his appendages onto your shoulders. Thankfully, Shouichi instinctively reacted on your twin's behalf, reaching out to snatch Tsuna's cell before it even had a chance to hit the tiled floor below. Meanwhile, Tsuna was shaking your form, wailing in hysterics about his refusal of _ever_ stepping foot inside such a scandalous place. His pathetic babbles _insisting_ that you were permanently banned from entering such a taboo store caused laughter to spill past your lips at your overprotective twin's dramatics. Gently patting your brother's back in an attempt to calm him down, you and Shouichi shared amused looks between one another.

Chuckling softly under his breath, Shouichi watched Tsuna continue to chide you about how you were far too young and innocent to even be thinking about such 'adultery' stores. Good heavens. Tsuna took his 'big brother' role far too seriously when it came to you. Then again, seeing as how poor Tsuna was literally the man of his household due to your father's long and continuous absence, your twin had been forced to deal with being the sole male in his humble abode. Tsuna had been sent into hysterics when the two of you had entered middle school. The eldest Sawada twin whole heartedly believed that the school uniform was far too revealing on you. Shouichi had snorted at the exclamation, highly bemused by the exasperated glance you had thrown his way whilst gesturing to the source of Tsuna's despair – your uniform's skirt. Needless to say, when you had begun to develop at an early age, Tsuna had **NOT** taken that stage very well. Shouichi had been called over to help assist you and Nana in convincing your overdramatic brother to unlocking the bedroom door he had barricaded you both behind and explaining _why_ he couldn't hide you away for the next ten years.

Gazing upon you and Tsuna with nothing but pure love and adoration reflecting brightly in his irises, Shouichi felt his heart swell with joy. It was obvious that poor Tsuna was having another one of his panic attacks at the thought of you growing up and his lack of power to prevent you from doing so. Snickering softly under his breath, Shouichi stashed his cell into his right pocket, his hand latching onto the coupon located just behind the phone that he had purposefully brought along for this very occasion. Lifting the slip of paper up so that it had caught your attention, Shouichi waved it back and forth. Playfully wigging his brows at you, Shouichi felt a wide grin spread across his face, cheeks heating up in delight.

"I know what we're gonna do next~!"

* * *

The **d** a **y** s when you _s_ t _u_ m _b_ l _e_ and **fall**  
The **d** a **y** s _when_ you  grind to a _**crawl**_  
The treasure that _hides_ **b** e **h** i **n** d your _w_ a _l_ l _s_  
I **want** it _**all**_ , yeah _I_ _**want**_ it _all_

 _Bring_ your **s** e **c** r **e** t **s** , _bring_ your **scars**  
 _Bring_ your _**glory**_ , _all_ you **a** r **e**  
 _Bring_ your **d** a **y** l **i** g **h** t, _bring_ your _**dark**_  
Share _your_ **silence**  
And **u** n **p** a **c** k _your_ _**heart**_  
 **U** n **p** a **c** k _your_ **heart**

* * *

"She shouldn't have this much power…" Tsuna bemoaned, slumping into the comfortable sofa of the Karaoke booth that you three had reserved for yourselves. His nervous gaze drifted over towards your form, watching you cackle in glee whilst scrolling through the _many_ song options in search for the perfect one to sing with your beloved twin. Tiredly dragging his eyes to glare at the smug companion sitting on his right, Tsuna grumbled at the shameless grin Shouichi shared with him. "You're not even _remotely_ sorry about this!"

"Nah," Shouichi admitted freely, his heart soaring high and cheeks staining with a merry blush. "Even though you complain constantly, I know you love this as much as your sister does. Heck, I know you've even been practicing on your Wii at home just so you'd memorize the lyrics of all her favorite songs," Shouichi's eyes flashed with mirth, completely relishing in the look of utter defeat flitting across Tsuna's face in the form of a very, very dark blush. Laughing openly at his best friend's flustered reaction, Shouichi playfully nudged Tsuna's side with his left elbow, wiggling his brows at your disgruntled twin. "Oh, come on, now! You are _such_ a sucker for Tsuya! All she has to do is flash you those puppy eyes of hers and you'll do _anything_ at all~"

Tsuna sputtered in defiance. "I would not!"

"Nii-san! _Nii-san!_ **Nii-san!** "

Both boys' heads whipped around to face you, watching you bounce in place with excitement. You were grasping two microphones, your eyes shimmering like stars as they locked solely on your beloved twin. The name of the song you had chosen glared brightly in big, bold letters across the television screen. Shouichi could not stop the laugh from escaping his lips after realizing exactly which song you had chosen for you and Tsuna to sing together. Not at all fazed by the halfhearted smack Tsuna threw his way, Shouichi continued to laugh in hysterics, tears slowly beginning to blur his vision. Grumbling bitterly at his best friend's lack of compassion, Tsuna moved to stand, giving Shou-chan one last halfhearted shove before moving to take his place by your side.

Tsuna tried his best to ignore the frantic palpitations of his heart upon locking gazes with you. The adoring look you were directing towards him left butterflies fluttering wildly in Tsuna's stomach. Gingerly accepting the microphone you handed him, Tsuna allowed your free hand to tug his own, leading him into the center of the karaoke booth. Giving your hand a possessive squeeze, your twin could only sigh at how Shouichi had been entirely accurate in regards with how Tsuna would bend over back to do _anything_ that you wanted. Stealing a glance with you, Tsuna felt a warm smile overtaking his features upon witnessing the look of worship you were currently pinning him with. Quickly leaning over to place a smitten kiss on your forehead, Tsuna pulled back just in time as the music suddenly started and the first opening lyrics flashed across the screen.

Taking a deep intake of air, Tsuna started off, already knowing the lyrics by heart. "If I were a rich man, with a million or two~"

Lovingly squeezing your brother's hand, you refused to let go, singing the next part while making sure to lock eyes with your brother, a grin pulling at your lips. "I'd live in a penthouse, in a roo~oom with a vi~ew!"

Tsuna snickered at your playful tone. "And if I were handsome~"

"No way!" You interrupted with a laugh, earning a light shove from your sibling as he shot you a light glare.

"It could happen!" he insisted, his voice taken on an airy lilt as he tried not to laugh at the doubtful expression you shot his way in response. "Those dreams do come tru~ue. I wouldn't have _nothing_ if I didn't have _yo~ou!_ " You squealed in surprise as your brother suddenly tugged you towards him, twirling you around full circle. "Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have…wouldn't have _nothing_ if I didn't have…wouldn't have _nothing_ if I didn't have…wouldn't have nothing~"

"Can I tell you something?" You interrupted with a giggle, quickly regaining your footing and standing proudly in front of your smirking twin. "For years I have envi~ied… ("You're green with it!" Tsuna teased with a grin) your _grace_ and your _charm~_ " you continued without pause, shooting your brother a playful glare as he wiggled his brows at you in retort. "Everyone loves you, ya knoo~oow…"

Tsuna threw his head back, running his fingers through his hair whilst pretending to be oh-so full of himself. His voice took on a deeper ranger, causing laughter to spill from both yours and Shouichi's lips whilst Tsuna sang his part. "Yes I know, _I know,_ **I know!** "

"But I must admit it," you locked gazes with your twin, your cheeks flushing in delight. "Big guy, you _always_ come through. I wouldn't have _nothing_ if I didn't have _yooo~ooou!_ "

You and Tsuna interlocked hands once more, leaning against one another for support while belting out the next lyrics in perfect sync. The two of you entirely oblivious to Shouichi having whipped out his phone and recording your karaoke session. "You and me together, that's how it always should be! One without the other, don't mean _nothing_ to me, _nothiiii~iiiing_ to meee~eee!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be nothing~" you exclaimed dramatically, placing a hand over your heart and earning yourself an "awww" from both Shouichi and Tsuna. "If I didn't have _yoo~oou_ to serve," you bumped shoulders gently with your twin to emphasize your point, taking great joy in the brilliant grin Tsuna flashed you in response. "I'm just a punky little eyeball, with a funky optic nerve," you paused, your expression become somewhat bashful as you looked off to the side. "Hey, I never told you this, but…sometimes I get a little blu~ue…"

Tsuna laughed warmly at your 'admittance'. "Looks good on you!"

Smiling brightly at your beloved twin, you spun on your heel, spinning in a circle as your heart took flight. "But I wouldn't have _NOTHING_ if I didn't have _yooo~ooou!_ "

Tsuna grasped a hold of both your hands, his eyes flashing with an abundant amount of mirth. "Let's dance!"

The two of you spun around the room, your laughter filling the air. The instrumental part of the song belted out loudly, energizing the young Sawadas to really go 'footloose'. Shouichi could not stop laughing, his heart burning with the overwhelming feeling of love and happiness that was currently overloading his entire essence. His phone continued to flash a small red light, indicating that it was recording e _verything_. You and Tsuna danced and twirled with grace, having long since learned such light and delicate movement due to the _many_ dances you had originally initiated with your beloved twin in a series of sporadic moments.

"Look, Shou! We're dancing!" you naturally voiced Mike's lines, twirling gracefully with your brother. "Would you let me lead?" Tsuna laughed at you, blatantly ignoring your request and spinning you once more to prove his point. Your airy laughter sent both boys' hearts aflutter. "Look at that! It's true what they say – big guys are light on their feet!"

A scene of Sully and Mike from _Monster's Inc._ appeared on the karaoke screen, the two dancing along to the song. You and Tsuna were flawlessly mimicking the monsters' movements. Tsuna followed Sully's example, twirling you once more before tugging you close to his form, his body slowly beginning to lean forward and directing you backwards as he held tightly onto your lower back.

You and Mike Wazowski fell into perfect sync. "Don't you dare dip me! Don't you _dare_ dip me! Don't you **dare** dip me!" You dramatically threw your right hand over your forehead, falling limp in your brother's hold. "Owww! I should've stretched…"

Tsuna had to resist the laughter attempting to fly past his lips. Biting his lower lip, Tsuna pulled back to stand at his full height, pulling you right back up with him. "Yes, I wouldn't be _nothing_ if I didn't have _yoo-oou~_ "

Your eyes lit up like the stars. "I know what'cha mean, Nii-san, 'cause-"

"I wouldn't know where to go~" Tsuna continued.

You nodded your head eagerly in agreement. "Me too! 'Cause-"

"Wouldn't knooo~ooow what to doo~oo…" A smirk slowly formed on your brother's lips, his brows wiggling playfully.

Puffing your cheeks out, you shot a weak glare towards your twin. "Why do you keep singing MY part?"

Linking arms with you, Tsuna bumped his hip against yours, smiles breaking out automatically on yours and your brother's visages. "'Cause we _both_ know it's true… I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have, I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have, I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have…I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't haa~aave yoooooooooooou!"

Throwing your left arm up into the air, you shouted out the next words as loud as you could. "ONE MORE TIME!"

Tsuna and Shouichi laughed at your enthusiasm, the song re-looping the last verse instantly, almost like it was compelled to abide by your wishes. Shaking his head fondly at your contagious excitement, Tsuna felt his heart swell with happiness, his grin growing wider and cheeks flushing in delight. Twirling the microphone in his right hand, Tsuna spun it full circle before tightening his grip on it and signing out the next verse, flashing you a wink in the process. "I don't have to say it~"

You snorted in defiance, bumping hips with your twin and flashing him a coy smile. "Oh, you'd better, tough guy!"

Tsuna threw his left arm behind your back, his hand latching onto your waist and tugging you close, giving you an affectionate squeeze. "'Cause we _both_ know it's true~"

Your smile sent both Tsuna and Shouichi's heart all a tizzy. "Let's take it home, big guy!"

"I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have…I wouldn't have _nothing_ if I didn't have…I wouldn't have **nothing** if I didn't have…yooo~ooou!" Both yours and Tsuna's voices proudly rang the last note, all the while sharing adoring gazes with one another.

"You~ _You~_ **YOU~** " Mike Wazowski's last words spilled from your lips in the form of laughter, your amusement being the source of none other than your own beloved twin picking you right up off your feet and spinning you both around. Locking your arms around Tsuna's neck, you rested your forehead against his, surprising the boy with an Eskimo kiss. "A, E, I, O" you softly spelled out, hugging your twin close as he slowly brought you both to a stop. "That means _you._ Yeah~" You finished the song by placing a delicate kiss on Tsuna's cheek, pulling back with a satisfied grin at the adorable sight of your sibling blushing at your intimate action.

The sudden sound of roaring applause jolted you and your twin out of your shared daze. Both heads whipped around to find Shouichi grinning widely, holding up his phone where a video of an audience cheering boisterously could be seen on the small digital screen. "Standing ovation~!" your cherished childhood friend insisted, giving a small wave of his phone whilst his thumb jammed into the volume button to raise the sound. "Bravo! Bravo!"

Tsuna snorted in endearment, his eyes softening. "You're so full of it, Shou-chan!"

"I have every right to be," your beloved friend defended with a smile, slipping his cell into the back pocket of his pants. Crossing his arms over his chest, Shouichi arched a brow in amusement. "I have two _extremely_ talented friends. What's _not_ to brag about?"

"Like you're one to talk~" you teased lightly, tossing a microphone to your redheaded nerd.

Shouichi caught the mic with ease, twirling it gracefully in his hand. "Well, who do I have to thank for the endless karaoke nights hosted in your bedroom?" Wiggling his brows playfully, Shouichi's heart fluttered wildly at the sight of identical grins appearing on both yours and Tsuna's features. Adjusting his glasses in an effort to distract himself from his tickled emotions, Shouichi's eyes locked onto the big television screen, watching the highlighter scroll quickly through the list of songs before finally coming to a stop on the next melody of your choice.

Your twin and Shouichi shared knowing looks, mentally preparing themselves for the chaos that was about to ensue.

Taking your place between your male companions, threw your arms over their shoulders and tugged them into a group hug. "Let's get this party started, fellas!"

Tsuna and Shouichi laughed heartily. Your infectious peppy attitude filling their very souls and getting them geared up just as the instruments began to play an old classic from your shared childhood. The three of you turned your attention directly onto the large screen in front of you, the name of title shining brightly in big bold neon letters – _Hakuna Matata_.

Naturally, Shouichi did not need to read the lyrics in order to know what verse to sing. He knew this iconic melody by heart. Heck, this was one of the first ones he ever had the privilege of performing with you and your twin in the humble abode of your colorful bedroom. Sure, it took quite a few tries before your beloved nerd finally memorized the tune, but once he had it down, Shouichi and Tsuna had sung their parts flawlessly. The entire ordeal had been well worth the panic stutters and constant redoes, all so that your boys could see that brilliant smile they loved so much appear on your features.

His lips quirked up to form a grin, heart skipping happily as Shouichi eagerly sang the opening of the song with Tsuna joining him in chorus.

What a glorious day this was turning out to be!

* * *

 _Oh,_ I'm _**on**_ your _s_ i _d_ e  
So shed _y_ o _u_ r **shadow**  
And watch it **r** i **s** e

 _Oh,_ I'm _on_ your _s_ i _d_ e  
So shed _y_ o _u_ r **shadow**  
And watch it **r** i **s** e  
Into your _**darkness**_  
I'll _shine_ a _light_

* * *

"What a fantastic sight!" Shouichi had nearly swooned, earning an amused chortle from Tsuna. Emerald eyes were locked upon the vast amount of bookshelves, crammed full with a wild assortment of fiction. Sure, there were some isles chocked full with non-fiction material, but that is not what brought your group to this magnificent stop. Oh no. You and Shouichi were strictly here for all of the glorious fantasy genre. The fiction was what fueled your souls. Clasping his hands together, Shouichi could feel his cheeks burn with a joyous blush, his eyes sparkling at the stupendous sight of so many novels that he desperately needed to get his hands on. So many books, so little time!

Noticing that he had already lost you two the moment you guys had entered this store, Tsuna gave a small wave of his right hand. "Geez, you two have already checked out. I doubt I'll be able to pull either one of you into a conversation for at least another hour or so," sepia eyes drifted off to the right, focusing on the quaint little café. "You guys go ahead and indulge yourselves on your next fix, I'm gonna get a drink and take a small rest." Turning on his heel, Tsuna began to take his leave, gracing you with a quick wave over his shoulder. "Come meet up with me once you two are done!"

"Eh heh heh heh!" You eagerly rubbed your hands together, your mind already formulating the exact location you should head off to in order to find your latest craze in the comic book section. Sharing a quick glance with Shouichi, you both nodded at one another, silently agreeing to meet up with Tsuna once you guys had grabbed your books and were ready to check out. Once your vow had been made, you and Shouichi split up. Your redheaded friend making a beeline for the science-fiction located off to the left, and you rushing towards the escalator that led up to the second story where the comics resided.

Originally, you had limited yourself to three books. Really, you did! However, that dedicated resolve was thrown out the window the moment you actually got to your isle of designation, only to find out just how many new copies of your favorite comic had been released. Whelp, you had the cash on hand, so what loss was it to you if you decided to spend it all on your comic splurge? The only real person who would have to put up with your obsession would be none other than your beloved twin, but that didn't really count for much, considering the fact that he liked to read all your comics when you were finished (that cheapskate). Carefully picking out the desired copies of _Invader Zim_ that you needed for your collection, you could not contain your gleeful grin at the wondrous feeling of stacked comic books in your arms. How glorious~!

Having been far too absorbed in admiring the adorably crude artwork on the latest _Invader Zim_ cover and not being fully aware of your surroundings as you should have been, you did not notice the person located at the end of the isle – at least, not until you had the unfortunate happenstance to smack into them, causing the two of you to lose hold of your items.

"Ah, shit! Watch where you're going, you fucking idiot!"

Whoa! You were totally not expecting such backlash from merely bumping into someone – and by accident, at that! Quickly snapping your slack jaw shut at such a vulgar response, your biting retort was immediately caught on the tip of your tongue the moment your eyes finally locked onto the person you had run into. _Wo~ow_ , that was the first thought that ran through your dazed mind as you took in the appearance of the young man before you. His hair was a striking silver, a unique coloring that you have yet to see on another person - until now. His unusual eye color only emphasized this individual's quirky features. It was a beautiful peridot that would have left you breathless (and it did, for a brief moment) before you realized those stunning eyes were narrowed into an irritable glare. He was wearing a black t-shirt along with loose black fitted pants. His wrists were covered in a variety of bracelets, mostly with spiked designs. Adorning his fingers were rings, all silver and crafted with unusual markings and skulls. Even the many belts adorning his waist gave off an unusual flair. Particularly the sticks of dynamite strapped along a spiked chain on his right hip. His form gave off the scent of cigarette smoke, which gave you a good gist that the small bulky box in his pants' pocket was more than likely his stash of smokes. This was…certainly a…interesting looking individual.

"Tch!" the young man grit his teeth, his right brow twitching irritably at your obvious gapping at his appearance. "Take a picture, it'll last longer, ya fuckin' freak!"

There he goes with that vulgar mouth of his again. His harsh words managed to snap you out of your daze, causing you to flush ever so slightly at the sudden realization that you had been gawking at him like a complete idiot. "Ah, I'm sorry!" you quickly bowed a few times to show your sincerity, "I didn't mean to stare! It's just that…you look so…so…"

Your trailing off midsentence only seemed to further anger the rebellious youth. "What?! I look so _WHAT?_ "

The snarl did not seem to faze you or frighten you in any way like the young man had hoped it would. Instead, you merely blinked in surprise for just a moment before allowing a smile to overtake your features. "Oh, nothing negative, I assure you! I was merely going to say that you look really, _really_ cool!"

Your response was met with stunned silence. The silverette merely stared at you in disbelief before narrowing his eyes and jerking his head to the right in an attempt to hide the light embarrassed flush that appeared on his features. "You're a fuckin' freak, ya know that?"

Snorting softly at the young man's rebuttal, you gave a small shrug of your shoulders to show that you were unaffected by his bark that literally had no bite in it at all. "So I've been told," you mused aloud, sparing the stranger a mischievous glance that had your lips pulling up to form a smirk when he shot you an exasperated look in response. "Sorry I smacked into you," you apologized again, bending down to pick up his discarded item, a magazine, "I wasn't really paying attention…" You trailed off once more to stare at the cover of the article in your hands. _The Great UFO Cover-Up_ was spread across the page in big, bold capitalized letters. Beneath the title was a blurry picture of what you assumed was said UFO, followed up by the story and location, along with the scientists' thoughts and findings. Before you could read any further, the magazine was ripped right out of your hands, startling you as your gaze darted upwards to peer at the menacing form towering over you. Peridot eyes were narrowed to form a cringe worthy glare, lips pulled down into an unpleasant scowl. The look this delinquent was sending you was just _daring_ you to say the wrong thing and see where that put you.

Silence reigned between the two of you for a few minutes, neither one willing to back down. You held your ground, gazing unblinkingly at the angered young man standing in front of you. Well, more like looming over your smaller frame with the intent to pummel you into kingdom come. You continued your staring contest with this stranger, carefully going over your options and how to properly respond without offending this person or, knowing you, managing to start a fight. Taking a deep breath, you took the plunge and spoke your words.

"Do you think that UFO sighting has any videos posted online?"

At first you were met with an expression of shock. However, that quickly melted away to form a look of anger at the thought that you were probably just making fun of him, before that look also faded away to take on a guarded tone when you did not show any signs of harassing him for his weird obsession. Slowly roving his gaze over your form to read off of your expression and posture, the young man furrowed his brows in confusion, silently wondering what your game was. "What's it to you?"

"I tend to do better with visuals, but that's just my own weird quirk," you relayed honestly to the silverette. "I don't mind reading about it every now and then, but I'm personally more of a fan with the crazy videos. I can take it in a lot better that way since it's easier for me to just put the pieces together with what I see. Oh! Did you ever see that one video where the survivalist was out camping in the woods searching for big foot, and all night long, he kept hearing something or _someone_ banging a stick against the trees? It was so trippy! Especially when more began to join in and the sound kept getting closer and closer to where the survivalist made camp! Personally, I don't know how that dude stayed the entire night. I would've booked for the hills the second I realized I was surrounded by whatever the heck that was!"

"You…" the delinquent stared in unabashed wonder, his once tense form immediately falling lax. His intimidating scowl was no longer visible on his features, only a wary look of surprise and excitement filtered through his expressive eyes. The poor youth was at a loss for words, his jaw resembling that of a gapping fish for a few seconds before snapping shut completely. Frantically waving the magazine in his hold, the young man did not seem to care in the least that he lost all composure. "You…you believe in U.M.A.'s?!"

Unable to prevent a grin from appearing on your lips due to this individual's adorable reaction, you gave a small nod of your head to express that you did indeed believe in the supernatural. "Of course I do! I think it's really retarded of us to even think for one moment that we're the _only_ educated living species in this entire universe. Who's to say there isn't more out there? If we're to look at the big picture, there's a heck of a lot of things that we don't even _know_ about. That's quite petty and so small-minded of people to honestly believe that if we can't see it or explain it – it doesn't exist. Besides, who are we to tell others what they can and cannot believe in? Everyone has a different opinion, that's what makes having debates so much fun. Though, if the person is extremely obnoxious and full of bull crap, then their opinion doesn't matter – at all."

Okay, so maybe that last sentence was a playoff of your own personal issues with people, but hey, you were on a roll. Why not throw it in there? You could only hope that you didn't come off too strong. That little quirk of yours tended to rub people the wrong way. Peering up nervously at the silverette, you waited with baited breath for his response.

Nothing could have possibly prepared you for what was about to happen next…

"What th- HEY!" you yelped in surprise, flinching ever so slightly when the rolled up UFO magazine bopped you atop of the head.

Tapping your head once again for good measure, the rowdy male shot you a cheeky grin. "It's nice to meet another believer! Usually, I'm met with idiotic imbeciles, so it's refreshing to _finally_ meet someone who isn't a complete moron."

Was that an insult or a compliment? You hadn't the foggiest idea. "Uh, thanks, I guess?"

Laughter spilled from the young man's lips, surprising you with the melodious sound. His voice had originally been so harsh and biting, it was odd to hear his tone take on such a lighter mood. Then again, who were you to judge? You had to give yourself a mental kick for that ridiculous thought. You of all people knew what it was like firsthand to have others judge you before even taking the common courtesy of actually getting to _know_ you first. Not wanting to leave a foul impression like most of your peers have done to you upon your first meeting, you stuck your right hand out and locked gazes with the rebellious young man. "I'm Sawada Tsuya. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

The delinquent stared at your hand for a moment in silence, raising your anxiety for a bit due to his lack of response. However, your apprehension was quickly quelled when his hand lightly smacked against your own in greeting. "Gokudera Hayato," the stranger introduced himself with a smirk.

* * *

 _Bring_ your **h** o **n** o **r** , _bring_ your _**shame**_  
All _your_ **madness** , _I_ will **tame  
** Won't _you_ lay **d** o **w** n, **d** o **w** n _your_ guard  
 _ **Share**_ your **silence**  
And **u** n **p** a **c** k _your_ **heart**


End file.
